Frozen Flame
by ChaosLover13
Summary: High school is usually quite fun, for Pokémon it's no different...Well for most anyway. A certain Flareon hates the place and just wants to leave. He tries to be alone however due to a series of (Maybe unfortunate) events, he is now in a difficult situation with a trio of girl, one of which has a crush on him, one who hates him and one who wants to help her friend. What will happen
1. Chapter 1

Chaos: Happy Birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me!

Treecko: Ahem, Story

Chaos: Oh yeah, here I welcome my second story, Frozen Flame

Treecko: Over 3000 word to start off, good job. Though questioning the name though.

Chaos: The name was a bit difficult to come up with and plus I'll change it whenever. I also had a few friends to review it as well, It was awesome, anyways no more time wasting, Disclaimer

Cyndaquil: ...um

Treecko: He's a bit shy, hired him out of the blue so I'll do it this time, The author does not own Pokémon

* * *

The bell for school and rung out through the buildings. All the Pokémon moved over to the designated classrooms, many eager. However, one not so keen on such was just sitting in a dark alleyway, listening to his music without a care in the world. His head bobbed to the music that came out in a rhythmic pattern. However, his quiet moment was about to be interrupted.

"Mr Adams, it is time for you to get to class" A buff looking Machamp said. A few seconds passed after he had said that before talking with a much more annoyed tone. "Stephen Adams, get to your classroom, this instant"

This time the silent Pokémon stood up straight. His fur was a shade of dark red and had light orange fluff around his neck. His tail swished back and forth in a carefree manner. His body was littered with bruises and cuts while his eyes showed a calm but dark demeanour. He spoke in a low and monotone voice "What do you want"

The Machamp flinched from the tone before calming himself and spoke in a softer but still firm tone. "The bell has rung, so you need to get to class"

The Pokémon gave him a harsh glare. "I am fully aware of that, however I follow my own accord, not the school's"

"May I remind you that you are in school grounds and you must abide to the rules that we set here"

"May I remind you that I can leave this place whenever the hell I wish"

"And yet here you are, still standing in the school grounds"

The now annoyed Pokémon started walking over to the classrooms without another word while the Machamp just stood there. He gave a sigh. "That flareon can sure be a handful sometimes"

* * *

Meanwhile in a classroom

Various Pokémon were lined up outside the door until it was swung open. "Hello there, class" A simipour as she burst through the door. "Come in, come in" She then rushed back into the classroom while the class followed her more quietly. As the Pokémon took their seats the simipour took out a book and pen. "OK class, I'm just going to check if everyone is here"

In the corner a group of Pokémon were chatting amongst themselves. To be more specific a group of girls. "So Mai, how was your weekend" A kirlia whispered

"It was quite good, yours Kate" A buneary replied back

"Mine was alright" The kirlia then turned around "How about you Mala, was you weekend ok"

A shiny glaceon turned her head "It was alright…"

Kate looked at her with a worried expression "You ok"

"Kate?"

"Oh, yes miss" She yelled before turning back to her friend

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired that's all" Mala replied in a tired tone

"You sure" Kate said still with a worried expression

"Yeah, you can tell us if something is wrong" Mai said in a reassuring voice

Mala shook her head "It's fine you two, seriously I'm just a little tried"

Mai nodded "If you say so"

Kate also seemed to have calmed down a bit but still says "Well if you have any problems just talk to us about it"

"Thanks, you two are the best"

"Mala?"

"Oh, yes miss" The simipour ticked of her name before looking up again

"Stephen?". There was no reply. The simipour gave a little sigh. "Not here again is he, well that can't be helped"

There was a bit of mumbling going on before the simipour told them to be quiet. "Now, now that's enough talking. Now can someone take this sheet to…"

She was interrupted by the door opening and revealing a very annoyed looking flareon. "Ah, Stephen you're here" The simipour exclaimed before taking out her book and ticking his name of. "Just take a seat while I get this sheet over" She said quickly before rushing out the door.

Stephen started walking through the tables and chairs and moved towards the corner. All eyes were on him but he paid them no attention. He proceeded to sit on the chair at the back and look out the window with boredom in his eyes.

All eyes were still on him, just watching the silent flareon. This in turn irritated him. He then spoke in an annoyed and quiet but loud enough for everyone to hear tone. "Do you all have a problem" At that moment all eyes looked the other way. Stephen just sighed to himself before looking back at the window.

Everyone started talking to themselves about the sudden appearance of Stephen, including the girls by the corner. "Oh wow, this is one of the rare times where Stephen is actually in class!" Kate said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, I mean he usually never shows himself around here" Mai said

"I know right, hey Mala what do you think" Kate turned to the Glaceon, who just shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal, you know" Was all she said.

Kate gasped "What do you mean, not a big deal, this is probably one of the only times that we would see him"

"And who says I want to see him, to be honest it doesn't really matter if I do see him or not" Glaceon replied back.

"I'm with Mala on this one and why do you care so much anyway?" Mai asked in a confused voice. Kate started fiddling with herself, blushing a little.

"Oh uh, that's because… um" Kate stammered a bit.

Mai and Mala looked at each other before turning towards their blushing friend.

"Do you like him" Mala asked bluntly.

"N-no, w-why would you s-say that" Kate stammered even more as her blush deepened.

"You can tell us you know" Mai said "We aren't going to tell anyone"

Kate sighed before admitting "Ok fine, I might have the tiniest crush on him" The other two just stared at her for moment "Fine, I have a crush on him" Kate almost yelled at them. She quickly covered her mouth and looked around before quickly breathing a sigh of relief that no one heard her.

"You know you didn't have to yell that out" Mai deadpanned.

"I'm sorry" Kate said before glancing over to the lonely flareon who seemed to be staring at her with a disturbed look. She turned around quickly before blushing "Eek, I think Stephen might have heard me" Kate whispered to the others before giving another glance, only to have the same disturbed look given to her. "Please help" Kate whispered to her friends trying to hide from the stare.

Mala stood up and walked up to Stephen. "Hey you, can you stop staring at my friend over there" she yelled menacingly at the flareon. He didn't give as much as a flinch as he looked up and from having a disturbed face to an annoyed one.

"And why do you care" Stephen said in his usual monotone voice.

"Because she's my friend, though I guess you wouldn't understand since you probably never had one" She answered back to which "oohs" could be heard from the class.

"You're right" He said in a darker tone which made Mala flinch and feel slightly guilty "I've never had a friend nor do I need one"

Mala looked back "Still doesn't give you the right to make my friend feel uncomfortable"

Stephen scoffed and turned his head away "Look, I don't have time for this" This made the Glaceon snap "Just leave me be and stop being a nuisance"

"That's it, I've had it" Mala's eyes started glowing light blue before firing a powerful blizzard attack directly at Stephen. She started breathing heavily after launching such an attack. Everyone in the class gasped at her actions. "Mala, ARE YOU CRAZY" Kate screamed out "WHY DID YOU FREEZE HIM, IN A CLASS NO LESS" Mala then looked at her, then to the frozen Flareon, and then back to Kate. "Trust me, he deserved it" She muttered to herself.

As she turned, her eyes widened. The ice that had encased Stephen had suddenly started to melt away. The ice then started the shake before Stephen broke out of his frozen prison. He gasped for breath before going silent. A few seconds later heat started emanating from his body.

He continued not to say a word however he started to advance towards Mala slowly. Mala took a step back "Umm, Stephen are you okay?" Mala said with a bit of guilt in her voice for freezing him. That guilt quickly turned into fear as she saw a fireball the size of a table being launched directly at her. Reacting instantaneously, she leapt away from the burning projectile as it rushed into a wall blackening it to a shade of charcoal "Hey, what was that for!" Mala yelled out before looking into Stephen's cold eyes. She saw the dark void that his eyes showed, one which showed no mercy or regret. However, beneath those dark stares showed another side. A side empty and deprived of a soul.

She snapped back into reality as Stephen turned away and sat back down without another word. As the class started muttering about the scene that had just unfolded, Kate and Mai rushed to Mala side asking whether she was injured or not. She gave them a shake of her head before saying "No, I'm fine"

Mai was furious at the cold-hearted Flareon. "How dare he try to harm you; I'm going to give him a piece of my mind"

Mala only stopped her in her tracks while shaking her head. "No, don't" She said still feeling a bit guilty "He'll attack you with no remorse… just keep out of his way"

Kate started crying softly to herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled out that I loved him, if I didn't this wouldn't have happened"

Mala shook her head once again while comforting her crying friend trying to wipe away the tears. "No, I'm the one at fault" She said as the guilt started building up "I shouldn't have gotten angry"

As Mai and Mala were at Kate side trying to comfort her, Mala glanced at her attacker in the corner. The sight of him surprised her. Stephen was looking at the trio with a look of pain. Of regret. As if he was contemplating whether attacking her was a good idea. Although he had every right to strike back as he was attacked first he still seemed to have a pained look in his eyes. He then closed his eyes again before opening them to reveal his usual hardened glare.

As the Simipour came back to the class, the girls then took their seats again. And when she had asked about the giant singe in the wall, Stephen stood up and took full responsibility for it. He had not mentioned about him not starting it but just saying that he was merely in a bad mood. However even so the Simipour didn't punish him for it for she was afraid about the consequences in doing so.

The rest of school went quite quickly as lessons flew by. It was nearing the end of the day. Everyone had started packing their things apart from the Flareon who was about to take his leave. "Excuse me, Stephen" The Simipour said. "Could you stay for a moment; I have an announcement" The Flareon gave her a glare before waiting by the door.

She then turned to the class. "Settle down, class" She yelled at as the class fell silent. "Now because of the upcoming tests about the prehistoric times" Everyone groaned "We're going to go on a trip to the new museum next week" Everybody started to cheer.

Stephen turned his head and plainly replied "I'm not going to go"

"I do not recommend you missing the trip, Stephen" The Simipour told him.

"And why is that" He said with his annoyed tone.

"Because you're going to have to if you want to do well in your upcoming tests" The Simipour replied.

Stephen opened the door and left silently after. "Well, he will be coming so I don't have to worry too much. Class dismissed" Everyone then walked out of the door and started heading back home. The last ones to exit the class were the trio of girls.

* * *

As they left school grounds and started to head back home, the girls started to chat to each other on the way. "So, Kate when did you start having a crush on him" Mai asked the Kirlia who started to blush once again.

"Yes and why did you fall for that guy" Mala asked.

"W-well, um" She stammered while softening her voice.

"It's okay, we won't tell anyone" Mai assured her as she turned to Mala "Will we?"

Mala then shook her head. "I promise not to tell a soul"

Kate looked between the two before giving in. "Fine, I'll tell you but don't tell anyone please" The two then nodded their heads.

"It was when I was young"

[Flashback Start]

 _A small Ralts was walking to her new school holding on to a Gardevoir's dress. "Mommy, I don't want to leave you" The small Ralts started holding on tighter and started sobbing. The Gardevoir then picked up the Ralts. "Don't worry sweetie" She said soothingly "You'll enjoy it here; I promise". The Ralts then looked up. "Are you sure, mommy" She asked timidly._

 _The Gardevoir then kissed her on the cheek trying to calm her daughter down. "I'm sure of it" She then placed the little Ralts down onto the floor. "Now go on ahead sweetie, have fun" She said as the Ralts reluctantly started to move towards the school gates. There she started to wander around and having a good look around the place. She was intimidated by the buildings as they towered over her._

 _She then started to back away from the buildings before hearing a voice from behind her. "Hi there, are you new here". The Ralts jumped up in surprise and turned only to see a Pidove. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, are you okay"._

 _The Ralts regained her composure before answering back. "I'm fine, you just startled me that's all"._

 _The Pidove grinned sheepishly before replying "I'm sorry about that. Anyways what's your name?"_

 _The Ralts timidly replied "Kate"._

" _Nice to meet you Kate, the name's Kevin" The Pidove replied before turning around to some more Pidove calling his name. "Sorry but I have to go now, see you around" He said flying off._

" _W-wait" Kate cried out but it was too late as Kevin had already flown out of sight. Kate took a sigh before walking away._

 _Lessons passed as Kate was left on her own. Every time she tried to approach someone they would always leave her or introduced themselves before leaving her later to join their own friends. Then during the last lessons, she couldn't stop herself. She ran out of the classroom crying and wailing. "Wait, where are you going?!" The teacher yelled out but she had already left. Mutters went around the class as the teacher hushed the class. "Class, I'm going to check on her okay" But before she could leave the room a voice rang out from the class._

" _Hey Miss, is it okay for me to go check on her instead" The teacher turned her head to see an Eevee there. The teacher looked at the Eevee for a second before pondering what she was going to do. A few seconds passed then she gave the Eevee a nod. "Okay" She says. "You go check if she is okay and if you have any trouble come find me, okay"._

 _The little Eevee nodded before walking out of the door._

 _Kate was leaning on a tree crying to herself before she suddenly felt a paw on her shoulder. "Eek" She jumped up before turning to see an Eevee behind her. "What do you want" She asked still half sobbing._

 _The Eevee looked with a look of confusion "Are you alright"._

 _Without warning she leapt on to him and started crying on his shoulders. The Eevee patted her back and hugged her to calm her down. Kate then let go before looking up "Thank you…" She whispered to the Eevee to which he smiled back._

" _No problem" He replied. "You know if you were lonely, you could have just said"._

 _She wiped the tears away before embracing the Eevee into another hug. "Thank you" She whispered._

 _He hugged back "No problem, umm"._

" _It's Kate, and yours?"_

" _It's Stephen" He answered as they stayed together until the end of the school day._

[Flashback End]

"Wow, he actually sounded nice back then" Mai commented.

"Yeah, he was" Kate whispered.

"So what happened after and why is he now a lot more aggressive. Mala asked.

"Well, we became friends for a while and then he introduced me to his friends" Kate said.

"Wait, he actually had friends" Mai interrupted.

"Hey, don't say that!" Kate yelled at Mai.

"I'm sorry, please continue" Mai apologised.

"Yes anyways, I became friends with his friends and things got a lot better for me. But then months later he disappeared without a trace. We were told that he left the school but we weren't so sure".

The other two looked down. "That must have been hard for you" Mala said.

"It was devastating, when he left us we were all upset" Kate said while letting out a few tears. "As for your second question, I don't actually know why he is a more aggressive Pokémon now. I don't even think he even remembers me". Kate then burst into tears.

Mala and Mai rushed over to her side comforting her through the walk. "Don't cry, Kate" Mai said "I'm sure he's just upset about something, he still cares for you".

"She's right Kate" Mala agreed. I think you two would make a great couple. You just need to talk to him that's all and we'll help you in any way we can".

"Really?" Kate asked hopefully.

The two girls nodded "Really".

Kate wiped away a few tears before turning back to them. "You two are the best" She replies back.

The trio started laughing once again until they had reached a crossroad.

"Well this is where we split. See you two, tomorrow" Mai yells out.

"Bye" The other two yelled out before they went on their own way pondering how the next week will turn out.

* * *

Chaos: Well first chapter of Frozen Flame

Treecko: Nice, so when are you starting the second chapter

Chaos: Actually it's already done

Treecko: Are you serious, why not post it now

Chaos: Because we need tension

Treecko: I can't believe you sometimes

Chaos: Heh, I know. Anyways thank you for reading if you haven't check out my other story.

Treecko: And please review here

Chaos: Yeah, anyways see ya


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos: I'm back from the dead

Treecko: Well you took your time, didn't you

Chaos: Yeah, though in all seriousness, sorry for not updating in a while, just some stuff has happened and I have to deal with it, not much else to say. So enjoy

Cyndaquil: The author does not own Pokémon

* * *

As the buses were lined up by the pavement, lines of Pokémon had already gathered in a queue to get in the bus. In the first bus, near the back was a lone Flareon sitting by the window watching the Pokémon flood into the buses. No one dared to sit next to the aggressive Flareon in which, he was happy with. He was content with this however as he enjoyed the solitude.

He then placed his earphone in and tapped his music player. A single beat was played out to begin with but as time went on more and more instruments joins the lone beat before it started playing a slow but upbeat tune. Stephen started to slightly bob his head to the music, tapping his foot against the floor however his rhythmic movement had started to slow down. Minutes later, Stephen had succumbed to the music and drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

A trio of girls were rushing over to the buses hoping that they had not missed the bus. They ran up over to a simipour, panting and gasping for air. "Miss, we're not late are we" Mala said out of breath. The simipour shook her head. "No, you aren't late" The trio sighed in relief.

"I am so happy that we arrived on time" Mai said in relief. They all approached the bus at the end before the simipour spoke. "Sorry but we only have two spaces on that bus, there's a spare space in the first bus. So whoever sits where is up to you three".

The three turned to each other waiting for the other to speak until Mala stepped forward. "I'll go on my own".

"Ok then, over to the first bus then" The simipour pointed to the bus in the front. As Mala walked over to the bus the other two stopped her. "Are you sure, you don't mind being on your own" Kate asked.

Mai nodded in agreement "Yeah, I could swap with you if you want".

Mala shook her head. "Don't worry about it, you two. You just enjoy yourselves" She said to them and ran over to the bus. She walked around searching for the empty seat. As she approached the back of the bus, she spotted the empty seat. She sat on it with a sigh of content. She glanced over to the side to see who was next to her. She was shocked to see a dark red furred Pokémon with fluff around its neck. It had earphones on and was gently snoring away.

The Pokémon then turned his head trying to get comfortable when his eyes suddenly opened, his orange eyes locked on to her light blue eyes. They stared into each other's eye for a couple of minutes before Stephen's look turned into a frown as he took off his earphones. "And why are you sitting next to me?" He asked in a low voice.

Mala gave him a look of anger before answering back. "Hey, I'm just as upset as you are about this so don't go blaming me" Stephen gave her a look of slight confusion before she replied. "There were no more seats anywhere so I had to go on this bus. Turns out this was the only seat available" She rolled her eyes. "I wonder why" She said in a sarcastic voice.

Stephen gave her a look of annoyance and turned away. "I don't really care what you have to say about me, I'm going to listen to my music" he then put his earphones back in. "So if you don't mind, can you please not disturb me"

"H-hey then what am I…" Mala was about to ask before seeing Stephen's head bob up and down to his music. "Oh…Ok then just leave me to do my own thing then".

The machamp stood up at announced to the children on the bus. "Ok, is everybody's seatbelts on" to which everybody cried out "YES!".

"Ok then, also if anyone feels travelsick then you must report to either me or one of the other staff members. Also do not leave any rubbish on the floor when leaving the bus as the bus station was kind enough to lend us the three buses so it is our job to treat the buses with respect. This means no wrappers, no chewing gum, nothing left on the bus. Do I make myself clear?".

"Yes Sir!" The children yelled out.

"Good, we'll be on our way very soon. The journey will take around two hours, enjoy your trip" The machamp said before sitting back down.

* * *

Mala huffed to herself "Great, that means I have two hours to wait and not be able to do anything" All of a sudden another voice then came from behind her. "If you want you can talk with me" A soft but high pitched voice chirped out. Mala looked up to see an eevee above waving.

The eevee, who seemed to be a girl, was waving over to Mala and smiling. She had brown fur and light brown fluff around her neck and had a red ribbon on her head.

"So do you want to talk to me, I mean we both are bored" The eevee asked again "And also your boyfriend seems to be ignoring you".

Mala started to blush. "Excuse me" She cried out before regaining her composure. "We aren't a couple; I'll have you know".

The eevee hit herself in the head lightly. "Oh, I'm sorry about that" She apologised "I jump to conclusions quickly… but it did look like you were a couple though, a cute one at that".

Again Mala started to blush. "Well you thought wrong then".

"Heh sorry about that, anyways my name's Isabella but…you can call me Izzy" The Eevee introduced herself.

"Don't worry about it, and nice to meet you Izzy, I'm Mala" Mala returned.

"So who's the flareon next to you then?" Izzy pointed at Stephen who was still bobbing his head up and down to his music.

"Oh him, he's Stephen. Don't think we're friends though I just had to sit next to him since there was nowhere else to sit" Mala replied.

"Stephen, huh" Izzy started pondering. "Hey aren't you the guy who hangs around on his own doing absolutely nothing but occasionally try to find some way to escape school grounds" As if he was listening to the conversation the whole time, Stephen flicked his head over to Izzy giving her a really harsh glare. "Eep" She cried before ducking down underneath the chair only to rise back over peeking to see if Stephen was still glaring at her… then ducked back down again.

"Stop staring at me, it's freaky" She cried out from behind only to have the angry flareon reply back.

"If you don't stop talking about me, there is going to be a pile of ash on that seat there".

"Eep" Izzy cried out again.

"Look, can you not threaten poor Izzy please, she's just an eevee" Mala said giving Stephen a small glare. He muttered something inaudible before going back to his music".

Izzy popped her head back up again and sighed in relief. "Thanks, I thought he was going to roast me alive there" She thanked Mala.

"It's no problem, I wasn't going to let you get hurt" Mala returned.

"So why is he such a depressive Pokémon" Izzy asked giving Mala a puzzled look.

"Oh that, I think that's just because he is a miserable git" Mala replied.

"Yeah, you two definitely aren't a couple" Izzy laughed.

Mala laughed as well. "You got that right". Then Mala thought of something. "Hey, is there a spare seat next to you because it doesn't seem like anyone is there".

Izzy glanced to the side before turning back. "Yeah, my friend Jo is there. Just that she fell asleep when the bus started to get going so I got bored".

Mala's ears drooped for a moment. "Oh, I was hoping no one was next to you so I could move over to you".

"Sorry about that" Izzy replied before glancing back.

Mala turned around again to look through the window. She could see them passing a few forests on one side and a couple of houses on the other. Eventually she stopped as it was difficult for her to see out of the window with others in the way. She turned to check if Izzy could talk a bit with her again unfortunately she also decided to take a nap. It didn't seem as though Stephen was going to talk to her so she gave up.

* * *

An hour went by with nothing else going on. Mala was lying down and was thinking to herself when all of a sudden she felt a something lean on her. Something warm. Something red. She started to turn bright red as she heard gentle snoring from her side. She could feel fluff brush on her neck as it turned his head. _"Please don't tell me, this is who I think it is"_ Mala thought to herself. She hesitantly glanced over her side to see a certain flareon snoozing away leaning on her while his head (and fluff) was buried in her neck.

It took a lot for Mala not to scream out loud. As she was pondering how to get the napping Flareon off of her when she felt more weight being placed onto her shoulders. She gasped as Stephen started to get up a little bit and nuzzling her creating more weight for her to try to hold up. She then heard laughing from behind her. She turned her head to the best of her ability to see Izzy trying to hold her laughter.

"You know, Mala" She began "I'm not so sure whether he's your boyfriend now or not" She then fell back laughing. "Cause he's certainly acting like it now!"

Mala silently cursed herself for getting in such a mess but what she did not realise was that Stephen (who is still asleep) had moved back and leapt at the unsuspecting glaceon. This resulted with Mala flat on her back on the spread across the two seat with Stephen on top lying on her. Mala desperately tried to get him off but her efforts were futile as Stephen stayed put on top of her.

Despite all of this things got worse. As Mala was to shove sleeping Pokémon off of her, Izzy decided to peek her head over to see whether Mala had solved her conundrum only to be rewarded with a sight which made her start laughing even louder. It was a miracle how nobody noticed.

"Izzy, can you stop laughing and help me get him off of me" Mala cried out in anger but also in embarrassment. Izzy peeked up again wiping the tears from her face.

"Heh, sorry this is too funny. It's also a really sweet sight, look I even have a picture of you two together now" She replied showing Mala her photo.

"Delete…That…Now" Mala said in pure anger.

Izzy only stuck her tongue "Nah, you can't make me".

"That's it" Mala cried out and fired a blizzard directly at Izzy who seemed to be expecting the attack as a green barrier appeared in front of the Eevee blocking the attack. "What!" Mala yelled in shock as her most powerful attack was stopped.

Izzy gave her a devious smirk "Light Screen" She whispered before the blizzard that hit the green barrier bounced off and was heading straight for Stephen and Mala. Mala could not escape due to someone preventing her from even moving so she braced herself for the attack. It hit them square on and had woken up a certain Pokémon from his slumber.

Stephen mumbled a bit upon waking up and tried to get up. Unknowingly his paw brushed over some fur. He opened his eyes to see a light blue fur. He continued to move his gaze until his eyes reached a pair of light blue eyes of a really flushed glaceon. He continued to gaze into her blue eyes.

A couple minutes later Stephen had realized where he was and he quickly leapt off.

"What on earth, just happened there" He yelled out.

"Oh well…um" Mala mumbled as her voice grew quieter and quieter.

"Well" Stephen asked impatiently.

"Well…um" Mala continued before Izzy decided to interrupt.

"Basically, you fell asleep and you started nuzzling Mala for some reason and also apparently you also leapt onto her putting you and her in an extremely awkward position".

Stephen stared blankly before silently cursing himself for doing such. Mala was burying her face into her arms. She thought to herself _"I can't believe that just happened, oh what am going to tell Kate and Mai. Kate's going to be jealous with me and Mai's going to be angry with me and oh I just don't know what to do. I wanted to help Kate get with Stephen but at this rate I'll…"_ Suddenly she had an idea. _"Wait, I think I might know a way to change this to my advantage, but this is going to be risky"._

"Hey, Stephen" Mala spoke up.

Stephen looked towards Mala "What do you want" He said in a venomous voice.

Mala took a deep breath before telling him. "I want answers".

Stephen gave her a puzzled look then his expression grew dark again "If it is about what happened then forget it. I was sleeping and I couldn't do anything about it".

"Actually it's not, but rather a more personal matter" Mala told him more confidently.

"And if I refuse to tell you anything, what are you going to do?" Stephen asked.

"Then I tell everyone about what you did to me just then" Mala said in a slightly mischievous tone.

"You wouldn't dare do that" Stephen yelled in aggression. But Mala did not seem to back off.

"Really now, do you actually think that I would back down now, we have proof as well" She faced Izzy. "Don't we Izzy" To which she nods.

"Yup, I got the pictures right here" Izzy flashed the picture quickly to Stephen to which he almost lashes out. "You'd better delete that or else I'll make you sorry you ever lived".

Izzy was about to back off until Mala stepped in. "No way, you're not harming anyone and if you do I tell everyone about your little "attack" on me".

Stephen growled before calming himself back down and facing Mala. "What do you want from me, huh. Revenge for me attacking you, me to entertain you, what do you want from me?"

Mala only shook her head. "As I said I only want answers, answers to some questions I have for you. So I will ask you a couple of questions and all you have to do is answer them, is that okay for you?"

Stephen pondered to himself and after a while he reluctantly agreed. "Fine, I'll answer your questions however this does not give you the excuse to invade my privacy. Therefore, any questions that are too personal I will refuse to answer".

"Seems fair, okay first off you know my friend, Kate" Mala began to which Stephen nodded. "Well, have you two ever met before coming to this school".

Stephen nodded his head. "Yes, why?" He asked curiously

Mala then smiles _"At least, I know he's telling the truth"_ she thinks to herself before continuing. "When did you meet her?" To which he answers.

"Yes, she was in my old school back when I was an eevee. I remember her being a ralts at the time" he replied again.

" _Okay, time to go for the big question"._ She turned her head "Okay then, why did you leave her" She yelled out. Stephen gave her a puzzled look. "You two were friends back then, so why did you leave her and your other friends".

Stephen fell silent and looked down, his expression softened before looking down. He did not move a muscle as he stayed staring into the chair. "Excuse me, did you hear me" Mala asked. Stephen looked up and Mala saw his expression. His look showed depression and guilt. She saw in the corner of his eye, tears threatening to come out. He turned away for a second and wiping them away. He turned back towards Mala with a face of sadness.

"Umm… are you okay?" Mala asked worriedly. Then she heard Stephen mumbling quietly to himself but it wasn't clear to Mala what he had said. "What did you say, can you speak up please".

"…I'm sorry" Stephen mumbled ever so quietly.

"Umm… what was that, again?" Mala asked again as Stephen was still too quiet. Minutes later Stephen took a deep breath before looking at her with a blank face. "I cannot answer that question because it is just a bit too personal. Is there anything else you would like to know"?

Mala seeing the state that Stephen was in right now decided that the poor flareon has had enough of an emotional time as it is and would not want him to suffer further. She shook her head. "No, that'll be all, thank you" Mala replied back to which Stephen nodded in understanding.

After asking Stephen the questions Mala placed her head onto the headrest behind her and sighed in relaxation. She turned to see Stephen had also done the same but he had closed his eyes. "If you don't mind I'm going to rest again" He told her. "If I start acting weirdly again do not be hesitant to wake me up by whatever means necessary".

Mala then nodded. "If you say so, but I warn you if you try anything funny you're coming out of this bus in an ice cube" Mala threatened playfully. She could have sworn she had heard a chuckle from Stephen.

"I'll keep that in mind" He replied back before relaxing his body onto the seat. Just before he got comfortable he heard Mala say. "Before you sleep, I just want to apologise for blackmailing you there, I only wanted answers so I could help Kate".

Stephen smiled to himself for a moment. "It's okay, don't worry yourself about it". And with that his shut his eyes and drifted off into his own little world.

* * *

Chaos: Fluff... So much fluff

Treecko: Yeah, a bit over-board

Chaos: ...Nah, I like it

Treecko: Whatever you say

Chaos: Anyways, thank you for reading, see ya


End file.
